


Moonlight Stroll

by Cybercitizen, Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon, Dates, F/F, Finger-guns, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moonlight, True Love, Wishful Thinking, korra is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Korra and Asami are on their first date since coming back from the spirit world, taking a moonlight stroll in one of the parks in Republic City. As Asami looks up at the moon and stars, Korra can only see her whole world standing right before her eyes. (Korrasami, Canon, Fluff)





	Moonlight Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> This is _sooooo_ sappy. But there needs to be more of it.

It had been the first time that Korra and Asami had been out as a couple since they had returned from the spirit world and for their first real date, Korra had wanted to keep things simple. A walk in the city and cutting through the park to admire nature's beauty.

Asami was more than fine with that. She needed the exercise and with all the pressure she was being put under by her company, she needed a break as well. The moon was shining the sky and the animals in the trees were making cheerful noises.

As the two of them were leaning on a railing beside a small pond, Korra noticed her girlfriend was looking at a group of turtle ducks in the water below, specifically a mother duck who was guiding her young ducklings towards their nest. It was a rather cute and innocent scene.

But then she noticed Asami looking at her with those beautiful green eyes of hers and Korra's cheeks flushed bright pink. Sure, she was fully committed to loving Asami, but there was still that shyness in their relationship, mostly on her end.

Still, she wanted to try and impress her lover. She wanted to make her smile and feel relaxed and that she was the right one for her. (Of course, Asami knew all those things, but Korra still wanted to give her girlfriend all the love in the world.)

Korra cleared her throat. "The...moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it?" She hoped that would lead to her saying something romantic to make Asami swoon. They could be just like a couple in one of Varrick's movers. After all, Asami did look like one of those glamorous actresses.

"It looks beautiful every night," Asami admitted, eyes staring up at the white and grey sphere in the sky. "Just imagine what it would take to build something take us there one day."

The Avatar sighed. So much for that plan. Asami was going into her tech-nerd mode again, but that was okay. She could ramble on and on about technology for hours and would never get tired and Korra wouldn't get bored listening to her.

She wouldn't know a thing of what Asami would probably be talking about, but in the end, she didn't really mind. Asami was happy to ramble and talk to her about anything on her mind, anything for Korra to listen to her perfect voice.

"I think it would take a really long ladder," Korra remarked,

Asami laughed and playfully nudged her girlfriend. "Very funny, babe. You of all people should know that the laws of the universe don't work that way."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Me and bad jokes go hand in hand." Korra then leaned on the railing and said: "But baby, I'd take you to the moon and back." She finger-gunned at the CEO and winked. That had to have impressed her somehow, right?

But Asami just stared, surprised and dumbfounded. "...did you just finger-gun me?"

That set off many alarms in Korra's heart. Operation Impress Asami had to be aborted, but then Korra wouldn't give up. She'd faced a dozen bad guys in her life, all of whom could have actually killed her. The challenge of impressing Asami was not a threat to her. She tried to flirt back again.

"Maybe, but you did it first, when you shot a bullet through my heart."

Asami turned away, shoulders shaking. Korra was worried that she'd made Asami cringe and the other girl was put off her.  _Great, well done Korra. Another mess you'll have to clean up_ , the cynical side of her mind responded in a rather snarky manner.

"Um...babe? Are you okay? I didn't mean to-!" Korra didn't have a chance to defend herself as Asami grabbed her and kissed her breathless.

Asami had dipped her girlfriend down, kissing her passionately and beautifully. Her lips were tightly pressed to Korra's in such a manner the other girl couldn't kiss back. Korra's eyes widened as Asami made out with her, before pulling Korra back to her usual upright position and smiling.

"Feel okay, Darling?" Asami wondered, proud of herself for having won that little contest with her girlfriend.

Korra just stared at Asami, completely dazed. Asami was so powerful, so passionate. She needed a moment to get her stolen breath back. "...nope. My, my brain has shut down."

"I could get my shock glove," Asami remarked. "I could give it a jump-start."

"Let's not go that far...I'm a dork, aren't I?"

"Yes, my special dork," Asami told her. "The most beautiful, wonderful, funniest dork in the world, who's saved my ass more times than I can count and whose ass I'll gladly save a thousand times over. Because Korra... you mean so much to me and on a night such as this... I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with you. Korra... I love you."

Korra flushed bright red. Asami had definitely won that contest and Korra didn't need to do anything else to impress this gorgeous woman. And she was perfectly okay with that. She stared into Asami's eyes, letting the moonlight illuminate them.

"I love you too," Korra whispered, touching foreheads with Asami, the tips of their noses pressed against each other. "May I kiss you, Miss Sato?"

Asami smiled. "Only if I get to kiss you back... forever and ever."

They pulled each other close and kissed beautifully under the light of the moon, Korra holding Asami closely as she felt the wind rush past them. Kissing Asami made it seem like everything in the universe had just stood still save for their heartbeats.

Feeling the soft sensation of her lover's lips, Asami gave in, letting Korra take the lead. A single tear then dropped down her cheek and hit the pavement below. Kissing Korra was just elation to Asami. She couldn't think of anyone she'd rather be spending her life with.

Finally, they parted, both of them breathless from the tender embrace. When Korra looked at her lover, she noticed that Asami still had her eyes closed and she seemed to be... crying?. "You okay?" she asked, concerned that something was wrong with her girlfriend.

"...I'm suddenly scared," she stuttered, suddenly hugging Korra tightly. Korra held her back, threading her fingers through Asami's hair and giving her forehead a soothing kiss.

"Why? There's nothing be scared of, 'Sami. No matter what I'm gonna protect you, even if you're on the other side of the world."

"I'm not scared of anything like that," the fire nation girl noted. "I'm scared that this is all just some dream I'm having and I'm going to wake up without you. I don't want that, Korra... I can't live without you, you're that special to me."

Korra pulled her lover to her tightly, letting her chi seep into her. She knew Asami was just tired from the late evening, and she'd take care of all her worries. "It isn't a dream. I'm right here. I'm never leaving you Asami. If anything... you're a dream come true for me?"

"I-I am?"

The Avatar nodded. "Who would have thought my soulmate would be a girl like you?"

That made Asami feel better, sighing as she rested in Korra's arms. After hugging her for a little longer, a playful smirk crossed her face again. "You... you better pinch me... just to make sure I'm really not dreaming all this." She grinned. "You don't have to pinch me... but I'm encouraging it."

Her girlfriend winked. "I'll do more than pinch, Asami." She then leaned close and whispered something seductive into her ear.

That only made Asami giggle. "Well, then we should go back to my house."

"Lead the way," Korra insisted.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here's another cute thing I wanted to post today! Also by me and Guppers :3 Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm...that _would_ be a long ladder.


End file.
